Full moon on the Horizon
by Hinataxkenji
Summary: Esta historia trata de las aventuras que viven en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew.
1. El anden 9 y 3 cuartos

Hola, soy Hinataxkenji (tambien conocida como Kaorichan). Este es mi primer fanfic publicado aquí, asi que espero que os guste. Sin mas dilacion os dejo con el:

**Introducción**

Esta historia está basada en la obra de Joanne Kathleen Rowling, 'Harry Potter'. Relata la serie de aventuras que vive su padre y a sus compañeros durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Este libro ha sido escrito para aquellos que quisieran leer algo más de Harry Potter, y, por tanto no explica los términos de la magia. En esta pequeña introducción intentaré explicarlos lo mejor posible para aquellos que no tienen la suerte de poseer alguna de las obras maestras de J. K. Rowling.

Los magos son personas que tienen un don especial, la magia. Con ella pueden realizar muchas tareas y deben estudiarla a fondo para poder convivir en el mundo mágico. Los magos no visten como cualquiera sino que utilizan túnicas y capas. Viven de un modo anticuado, pero ellos no necesitan la tecnología porque poseen magia (que también va avanzando con el descubrimiento de nuevos hechizos). El receptáculo que utilizan los magos para hacer magia es una sencilla varita de madera que en su interior tiene un objeto mágico, como una pluma de fénix o un cabello de unicornio.

El término _muggle _es el que los magos utilizan para referirse a los que no tienen poderes mágicos. Los muggles viven cómodamente en su mundo basado en el avance tecnológico completamente ajenos a la existencia de los magos o del mundo mágico, que está junto a su mundo, pero ellos no pueden verlo.

Los magos también utilizan la palabra _squib_. La usan para referirse a personas nacidas en una familia de magos pero no tienen poderes. Los squib y los padres muggle de algunos magos sí que conocen el mundo de la magia y en múltiples ocasiones se introducen en él.

Creo que con esta pequeña introducción aclararé algunas dudas, aunque de todos modos hay mucha palabrería mágica que aparece en el libro. Espero que disfruten de este pequeño relato, el primero de la serie.

_Dedicado a Natalia y Diego, que siempre me apoyaron en los momentos difíciles. También a todos los amigos a quiénes aún no conozco en persona que están siempre allí para sacarme una sonrisa. Y a Carlota, Inés y Alexander, que me hicieron pasar muy buenos ratos cuando estuve con ellos. A todos aquellos que me estéis leyendo también os lo dedico._

**Andén nueve y tres cuartos**

En medio de el revuelo de preocupada gente que trataba de subir a los trenes de los andenes nueve y diez de la estación de King Cross, Londres, estaba plantado un muchacho con un carrito de la estación sobre el que llevaba un baúl. James Potter era un muchacho de once años, tenía el pelo de color negro azabache, unos ojos de color castaño oscuro tras unas gafas de cristal redondas y la nariz puntiaguda. Parecía estar inquieto, pero no se apresuraba a subir en ninguno de los trenes que pasaban a ambos lados, sino que estaba plantado frente al muro que separaba al andén nueve del diez.

'Cuídate' le dijo una mujer joven, de rostro redondo y una melena castaña sobre los hombros.

'Lo haré, madre' respondió James, asiendo con fuerza el mango de su carrito y centrando la vista en el muro.

'Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en enviarnos una lechuza' aseguró su padre, un hombre alto de cabello negro y de semblante decidido.

James asintió. Miró a ambos lados del andén, parecía que nadie se percataba de su presencia o no les importaba en absoluto. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que nadie le veía, echó a correr hacía el muro que separaba los andenes y lo atravesó.

Una locomotora de vapor esperaba al fondo del andén que estaba lleno de estudiantes y de sus acompañantes. Un cartel anunciaba:

EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS: 11 h

James empezó a mezclarse entre la multitud y observó a los familiares despedirse de los estudiantes. Un muchacho bajo de estatura de pelo castaño claro escuchaba las recomendaciones de su abuelo, un anciano casi tan bajo como su nieto, rechoncho y cubierto de barba plateada.

'Si tienes que atacar a alguien, por el motivo que sea, que no te vea ningún profesor o acabaré metido en líos, digo acabarás metido en líos¿entendido, Peter?'

'Sí, abuelo' respondió el muchacho bajando la cabeza.

'Pues eso. Me marcho'

'Adiós'

El anciano se fue atravesando el muro por el que James había entrado y dejando a su nieto arrastrando su baúl por el andén. Un muchacho alto de pelo oscuro se acercó a él. Era muy atractivo y el pelo negro le caía sobre la cara dándole un aire muy elegante. Se agachó y tomó el baúl de Peter.

'Anda, yo te ayudo a subir esto' dijo el chico, cargando el baúl a hombros y subiendo al tren. Peter le siguió. Entonces James se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en medio del andén y que no se había molestado en bajar siquiera el baúl del carrito. Se volvió, cogió el baúl con ambas manos y se metió por la misma puerta del tren por la que habían entrado aquellos dos muchachos. Se cruzó con el muchacho de pelo oscuro que le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo y bajó del tren a recoger su propio baúl. Parecía que nadie había ido a despedirle.

'Con permiso' dijo una voz serena detrás de James.

Éste intentó apartarse, pero dio con el baúl en la puerta de un compartimiento y ésta se abrió de súbito.

'Perd...'

'¡A ver si tienes más cuidado, imbécil!' le gritó desde dentro del compartimiento un muchacho de pelo negro grasiento que le colgaba a ambos lados de la cara. Tenía la nariz ganchuda y llevaba puesto ya el uniforme del colegio, la sencilla túnica negra.

'Lo tendré, quejica' dijo a su vez James, apartándose de la puerta del compartimiento justo cuando el muchacho de pelo grasiento se levantaba para cerrársela en las narices.

James continuó andando hasta llegar al siguiente compartimiento. Lo abrió y encontró al muchacho que se llamaba Peter al que su abuelo había ido a despedir.

'¿Puedo?' preguntó James, dejando el baúl en el suelo.

'Sí, claro' dijo con una vocecilla nerviosa Peter.

James recogió su baúl y lo dejó dentro del compartimiento. Se sentó delante suyo y miró por la ventanilla.

'Esto... Me llamo Peter Pettigrew' dijo el chico con su vocecilla nerviosa.

'James Potter'

La puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir y apareció en el rellano un muchacho pálido de cabello castaño que arrastraba su baúl con una sola mano y con la otra sostenía un libro titulado: "Híbridos".

'¿Os importaría que entrara? Creo que el resto de los compartimientos están llenos.' dijo el chico con una voz tranquila.

'¿Te importa, Pettegrew?' preguntó James. Peter negó con la cabeza. 'Adelante, pasa'

El muchacho dejó el baúl en el suelo y se sentó en un rincón donde siguió leyendo el libro que llevaba. James volvió a centrar su vista en el andén que se vislumbraba a través de la ventanilla. Entonces se oyó un silbido y el tren empezó a moverse. Peter había sacado la varita del baúl y la observaba con cuidado mientras la sostenía.

'Ya se puede usar¿verdad?' preguntó mientras azotaba el aire con ella. Unas chispas doradas salieron de su punta.

'Supongo que sí' respondió el muchacho de pelo castaño mientras pasaba una página de su libro.

'No nos has dicho tu nombre' dijo distraído James mientras observaba pasar los campos a gran velocidad a través de la ventanilla y se pasaba distraídamente la mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo aún más.

'Mi nombre es Remus Lupin' dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras miraba atentamente su libro.

'Yo soy James Potter y ése de ahí es Peter Pettegrew' comentó distraídamente James.

Mientras tanto, Peter había sacado un pañuelo muy sucio.

'¿Qué es eso?' preguntó James mirando con extrañeza a Peter.

'Un pañuelo'

'Hasta ahí llego. Pero¿para qué lo has sacado?' preguntó James con ironía.

'Ahora verás._ ¡Fregatego!'_

Pero no sucedió nada. Lupin levantó la vista de su libro.

'Creo que no has pronunciado bien el conjuro' dijo Lupin.

'¿Cómo se dice entonces?' preguntó Peter.

'Si no me equivoco, el conjuro es _Fregotego_'

'Ah, bueno, _¡Fre...!_' exclamó Peter, pero la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró una bruja rechoncha con un carrito lleno de dulces.

'¿Os apetece algo, queridos?' dijo la bruja con una sonrisa.

'Sí, claro' dijo James sacando el monedero.

Al poco rato el compartimiento se llenó de ranas de chocolate, pasteles de calabaza, grageas de todos los sabores y plumas de azúcar envueltas en plástico. James se dispuso a pagar todo lo que habían cogido, pero Lupin se le adelantó.

'Tranquilo, lo pagaremos a medias' dijo con su voz apaciguadora.

'Esto... Vale, yo también pagaré' dijo Peter poniéndose en pie y sacando su monedero también.

Cuando la señora con el carrito se alejó del compartimiento, Lupin cerró la puerta y James cogió una rana de chocolate. Había mordido la cabeza de la rana cuando...

'¡Vaya, me ha salido Agripa!' exclamó Peter, que había dejado a la rana de su paquete saltar en libertad por el compartimiento y observaba con entusiasmo el cromo que había dentro.

James cogió su cromo y lo observó desinteresadamente.

'Vaya, otro Dumbledore'

'¿Dumbledore¡A mí me falta ése!' exclamó Peter moviendo las piernas con nerviosismo.

'Si lo quieres, tómalo' dijo James poniéndose en pie y dejándole el cromo de Albus Dumbledore sobre la mano. Luego se metió en la boca lo que le quedaba de rana y cogió un pastelillo.

'Oye, Lupin¿no comes nada?' preguntó James. Lupin levantó la vista de libro.

'Ah, bueno' dijo distraído.

'Como quieras' dijo James mordiendo el pastel.

'¿Tú te atreves con éstas?' preguntó Peter señalando un paquete de grageas que había en un rincón.

'Sí, claro' dijo James cogiendo una de la caja y metiéndosela en la boca. La masticó durante un rato y anunció: 'Moca'

La rana de chocolate saltaba alegremente por el compartimiento y se posó en el libro de Lupin para luego escapar por la ventanilla que James había abierto.

'¿Estáis probando las grageas de todos los sabores?' preguntó Lupin limpiando el libro con el puño de la túnica y cerrándolo. 'Pásame una, por favor'

James le alcanzó el paquete y Lupin cogió una. Luego abrió de nuevo el libro.

'¿De qué es?' pregunto Peter, inquieto.

'Zumo de calabaza, si no me equivoco'

'¿Es que no vas a tomar ninguna?' preguntó James.

'Bueno, vale' dijo Peter muy nervioso y moviendo mucho las piernas. 'Pero¿no deberíamos ponernos ya las túnicas del colegio?'

'No te escaquees, Pettegrew' dijo James.

'Pero tiene razón, creo que deberíamos ponernos ya el uniforme' afirmó Lupin guardando su libro en el baúl y sacando la túnica negra.

'Está bien' dijo James a su pesar abriendo el baúl.

Después de cambiarse, James echó la mirada a los verdes prados que asomaban tras la ventana, que habían sido teñidos con el negro de la noche. Entonces se oyó un pitido y el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

'Estáis listos¿verdad?' preguntó una chica de pelo rojizo y espeso y unos grandes ojos almendrados de color verde. 'Vamos a bajar del tren'

'Sí, claro' respondió Lupin.

'Bueno, pues adiós'

La puerta del compartimiento se cerró.

'¿Habéis visto a esa chica?' preguntó James. 'Es preciosa, tenía que haberla preguntado por su nombre'

Lupin estaba más pálido que antes y había levantado la vista del libro para mirar por la ventanilla. '¿Hoy hay luna llena?' preguntó.

James escudriñó el exterior.

'El cielo está muy nublado' dijo James. 'Espera... No, es cuarto creciente¿por qué lo preguntas?'

'Curiosidad' dijo Lupin con su voz tranquila de siempre.

Poco a poco el tren se fue deteniendo hasta que estuvo completamente parado. Entonces el pasillo se atascó lleno de estudiantes con sus baúles y sus animales. Cuando James pudo finalmente poner los pies fuera del tren, oyó una voz conocida:

'¡Los de primer año, por aquí!'

Rápidamente la reconoció. Era Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Le expulsaron del colegio en tercero y desde entonces ocupa ese puesto que le ofreció el director. Era buen amigo de sus padres y él había tenido la suerte de conocerlo. Se acercó rápidamente hacia Hagrid. Era fácilmente reconocible porque estaba cubierto de barba castaña y medía el doble que un ser humano cualquiera.

'Buenos días, Hagrid' saludó alegremente James, aunque se fijó que la mayoría de alumnos de primero que les rodeaban temblaban de miedo.

'Hola, James' respondió Hagrid forjando una sonrisa tras la espesa barba. '¿Qué tal el verano?'

'No ha ido mal' dijo James con una sonrisa.

Entonces Hagrid guió a los alumnos de primer curso hasta unos botes que había sobre el lago que había alrededor del colegio. Subieron en los botes de tres en tres. James subió en el primero con Peter y con el muchacho de cabello negro que había ayudado a éste a subir el baúl al tren.

'¿Habéis subido todos?' preguntó Hagrid, que estaba sentado en su bote 'Pues¡ADELANTE!'

Todos los botes empezaron a avanzar al mismo ritmo y atravesaron las aguas cristalinas en dirección al gran castillo donde estaba ubicado el colegio.

'¿En estas aguas no hay un calamar gigante?' preguntó Peter tembloroso.

'No te preocupes, no te hará nada' respondió el muchacho de cabello negro.

'¿Cómo te llamas?' preguntó James.

'Sirius Black' respondió él. 'Pero no me llaméis por el apellido, por favor. Llamadme Sirius'

'He oído hablar de los Black' dijo James. 'Oí que eran una familia antiquísima de magos de sangre limpia'

'Y lo somos' afirmó Sirius. 'Pero no me enorgullezco de mi familia en absoluto. Solamente les importan las artes oscuras'

'Yo me sentiría orgulloso de tantas generaciones de magos sin ningún muggle' comentó Peter.

'Pues yo no' respondió Sirius con cara de asco. '¿Te llamas?'

'Peter Pettigrew' dijo él.

'Yo soy James Potter' se apresuró a añadir James.

'Bien, Peter, yo no me siento nada orgulloso y tengo mis razones'

'Bueno¿habéis oído hablar de la selección? Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, donde son distribuidos los alumnos según sus capacidades. ¿En cuál os gustaría estar?' preguntó James.

'En Slytherin, desde luego, no' respondió Sirius.

'¿Qué tiene de malo?' preguntó Peter.

'Que todos los de mi familia pertenecen a Slytherin' comentó Sirius. 'Además, Slytherin tiene la fama de que la mayoría de los alumnos que han salido de ella se han convertido en magos tenebrosos'

'A mí me gustaría Gryffindor' dijo James cuando el bote se acercaba al peñasco sobre el que estaba apoyado el colegio.

'¡Bajad las cabezas!' gritó Hagrid. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botes les guiaron bajo una cortina de hiedra que escondía una abertura en la piedra. Los botes pasaron a través de ella y les condujeron por un oscuro túnel que parecía atravesar el castillo. Desembarcaron en un muelle subterráneo al final del túnel y treparon por la roca hasta un largo pasadizo. Hagrid les guió con una lámpara a través de él hasta que llegaron a una extensión de césped detrás del castillo. Luego les condujo hasta lo alto de unos escalones de piedra, donde estaba la gigantesca puerta de roble.

'Estáis todos¿verdad?' preguntó Hagrid y levantó un puño para golpear la puerta.


	2. La Seleccion 1ª parte

Hola, chicos! Antes de nada, tengo k agradecer el review de JohannyPotter, muchisimas gracias, si pongo un romance ademas del de Potter y Evans lo tendre muy en cuenta (vamos, que te metere). El inconveniente es k Remus en la actualidad no esta casado, asi que o la relacion debia cortarse, o la chica muere TT.TT ya lo arreglaremos .

Bueno, este capi es la primera parte solo y va dedicado a JohannyPotter y a los k me leais.

Dew!

**2.- La selección**

La puerta se abrió. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda apareció en el umbral. Tenía un rostro muy severo y fulminaba a los alumnos con su mirada.

'Aquí tiene a los de primer año, profesora McGonagall' dijo Hagrid.

'Gracias, Hagrid' dijo ella abriendo completamente la puerta. Hagrid se retiró. 'Seguidme todos, por favor'

El vestíbulo era muy grande y estaba iluminado por antorchas. El techo era tan elevado que no se vislumbraba a primera vista. Al fondo de la estancia había una escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores. Pero la profesora McGonagall les guió a una pequeña habitación fuera del vestíbulo. Todos los alumnos se reunieron allí.

'Bienvenidos a Hogwarts' dijo la profesora McGonagall. 'El banquete de comienzo se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros respectivos lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que vuestra casa consiga puntos, mientras que la infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de las casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de unos minutos, frente al colegio. Os ruego que esperéis y os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Volveré cuando todo esté listo para la ceremonia'

Entonces atravesó la sala y se marchó de la habitación. James notaba como tras él, Peter se retorcía de miedo.

'¿En qué creéis que consiste la Selección?' preguntó Peter, tembloroso.

'No debe ser nada complicado, debe ser algo que todos sepamos hacer a nuestra manera, o algo así' respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

'Mi padre me ha hablado alguna vez de ella, pero no tengo ni idea de en qué consiste' suspiró James mientras se revolvía el pelo.

'No os preocupéis, no hay nada que temer' dijo Lupin, que había sacado un libro y leía silenciosamente junto a ellos.

'Bueno, de todas formas a mí me gustaría estar en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw' afirmó Sirius. 'Incluso en Hufflepuff. Todo menos Slytherin'

'Sí, Gryffindor me parece una buena casa' comentó Lupin.

'Se ve que no tenéis ni idea' dijo un muchacho de cabello oscuro y grasiento que James había visto en el tren. 'La mejor casa es Slytherin'

'Tú te callas' le espetó Sirius. El muchacho le miró fríamente y se alejó en dirección contraria.

'¿Conoces a ese idiota?' preguntó James.

'Le vi en el tren, pero no tengo idea de quién es' afirmó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros 'Por cierto, soy Sirius Black' dijo tendiéndole la mano a Lupin, que bajó el libro y la estrechó con una sonrisa. Seguía pálido.

'Remus Lupin'

'¡En marcha, la Ceremonia de Selección va a dar comienzo!' gritó la voz aguda de la profesora McGonagall, que había regresado a la habitación. Los alumnos formaron una hilera y la siguieron. James se colocó detrás de Lupin y se preguntó que sería lo que les esperaba en la Selección. Salieron de la habitación, cruzaron el vestíbulo y llegaron a unas puertas dobles que daban al Gran Comedor.

Era un salón gigantesco, al fondo había cuatro mesas repletas de estudiantes y en el techo se vislumbraba el cielo como si estuviera abierto al aire libre. Estaba iluminado por antorchas que colgaban del techo en lámparas con forma de araña y también colgaban de las paredes. Delante de ellos, había una butaca sobre la que la profesora McGonagall colocó un sombrero raído. El colegio escuchaba expectante. Entonces, la rasgadura que tenía el sombrero sobre el ala se abrió como una boca y empezó a cantar:

'_Cuando aún el colegio era joven,_

_se fue llenando de alumnos, _

_y sus fundadores se decían_

_que su casa era un éxito._

_Pero Slytherin intentó demostrar_

_que la valía de nada servía_

_la inteligencia a mares estorbaba_

_y tan solo los astutos valían._

_Negó también a los hijos de muggle,_

_a quién él despreciaba_

_y exigió a sus compañeros_

_que en el colegio no les aceptaran._

_Pero al negarse sus amigos_

_el viejo Slytherin marchó_

_y entonces la amistad que todos ellos tenían_

_en mil pedazos se fragmentó._

_Pero para no haber más conflictos_

_entre las casas se me creó_

_para que con sabiduría y justicia _

_a cada uno en su casa colocara_

_y las disputas en Hogwarts _

_de este modo cesaran._

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador terminó su canción el colegio entero estalló en aplausos. La profesora hizo un gesto con la mano para que callaran y poco a poco se fueron dispersando los últimos aplausos. James oyó suspirar profundamente detrás de él a Sirius y se dio cuenta de que él mismo respiraba con dificultad. La profesora McGonagall cogió un largo rollo de pergamino y se dispuso a leer.

'Cuando os llame, os sentaréis en el taburete, os pondréis el sombrero y os seleccionarán para una de las casas' anunció la profesora McGonagall y se aclaró la voz. '¡Astin, Cody!'

Un muchacho de cabello rubio se acercó tembloroso al taburete y se puso el sombrero. El sombrero vaciló unos instantes antes de añadir:

'¡HUFFLEPUFF!'

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió cuando Cody se acercó tembloroso y se sentó con sus compañeros de casa. Los de la segunda mesa de la derecha se removían en sus asientos, ofendidos.

'¡Bethboot, Alyson!'

Una muchacha rubia con el cabello recogido en una larga coleta corrió hacia el taburete.

'¡SLYTHERIN!'

Alyson corrió hacia la segunda mesa de la derecha, que la recibió con vítores.

'¡Black, Sirius!'

Sirius, que estaba detrás de James se acercó con paso decidido, se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza. James estaba seguro de que Sirius sería capaz de destruir el sombrero si éste lo mandaba a Slytherin. Pero nada más tocar su cabeza, el sombrero anunció con voz estridente:

'¡GRYFFINDOR!'

Sirius se quitó el sombrero elegantemente, y con alegría marchó a la mesa de Gryffindor, que aplaudieron y silbaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Bones, Harrison fue a Hufflepuff; Boot, Kathleen fue a reunirse con Gryffindor (James vio como Sirius aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas); Brown, Johnny fue a la casa de Ravenclaw y se sentó al lado de Cody; Bullstrode, Stuart arrancó un potente aplauso de Slytherin; Caulwell, Mandy fue a Ravenclaw también y Creevey, Sean fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

'¡Deep, Steven!'

Un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba delante de Lupin se sentó en taburete, se puso el sombrero y, tras vacilar un instante, anunció:

'¡RAVENCLAW!'

Los de la mesa de la derecha aplaudieron y vitorearon a Steven, que estaba muy ruborizado y se sentaba al lado de un chico de tercero.

'¡Dylson, David!'

Un muchacho de pelo oscuro que estaba al final de la fila se acercó bastante decidido.

'¡RAVENCLAW!'

David corrió a reunirse con sus compañeros, que le dieron palmadas en la espalda enérgicamente.

'¡Evans, Lily!'

La chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que James había visto en el tren se adelantó. Se colocó el sombrero y éste no dudo un instante.

'¡GRYFFINDOR!'

Después Hudder, Matt fue a Slytherin; Jaster, Mickel se reunió Ravenclaw; Jolie, Rose arrancó vítores a Slytherin y Laylown, Maddie se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

'¡Lee, Jackson!'


End file.
